Report cards and saving Wiztech
by Ms Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Alex,Justin and Max run away to Wiztech after the report card incident. But trouble is brewing there. While there, Alex and Justin come face to face with their feelings for each other as they work together. Will they admit their love? Jalex. T to be safe
1. Spell gone wrong

Alex couldn't believe what she has done. She panicked at the thought of her parents seeing her lousy report card grade so she turned them into guinea pigs! She stared in horror at her parents and quickly put them in a cage. She quickly ran inside and placed the cage on the island before rushing to her bedroom.

***

Justin and Max were tossing a football around. Max sped down the stairs and placed himself in front of the television.

"Justin! I'm open!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

Justin jumped the last steps.

"Go long!" exclaimed Justin, throwing the ball.

It flew out of his hand and it landed on the island. It bounced off the surface and hit the cage, knocking it to the ground. The guinea pigs scurried away.

"Oh yeah, that was _real_ long," said Max sarcastically.

Alex rushed in and noticed the upset (and empty) cage.

"What did you do?!" yelled Alex in shock.

"Relax, Alex. It's just a cage," said Justin calmly.

"It's not just a cage, you idiot! It contained two guinea pigs that are Mom and Dad!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?! You mean that you jinxed Mom and Dad into house pets?!" demanded Justin.

Alex nodded and he glared at her, making her wince.

"That's not all. Professor Crumbs came to see me in my bedroom and took my powers away, so you'll have to be the one to change them back," said Alex in a small voice.

Her brothers stared at her.

"Okay, then. Let's go find our parents," said Max.

"You go! I'm waiting outside!" exclaimed Alex before running out the door.

Justin and Max looked at each other before running upstairs.

***

Alex was pacing impatiently outside the Sub Station, waiting for her brothers. Suddenly, they came running outside.

"Well? How mad are they?" asked Alex nervously.

"We don't know," answered Max, massaging his rib.

"You _don't _know?" repeated Alex, scowling.

'Well, you see, we kind of got scared of their reaction, too. So when we found them in Max's closet, we ran away right after I casted the spell," explained Justin breathlessly.

Alex's head was spinning and she was starting to feel faint. Suddenly, she fell forward. Justin caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and Alex's hands rested on each of his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck.

"Alex! Are you okay?" asked Justin worriedly.

Alex shook her head and she gripped at his shoulders, fighting to stay conscious.

"Dude! She's fainting!" exclaimed Max.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," snapped Justin.

He then noticed that people were staring.  
"What are they staring at?" he wondered.

An elderly couple passed by.

"Aw, young love," said the woman tenderly.

Max laughed as Justin's eyes nearly popped out of his head in horror and disgust.

"It does look that way, man!" exclaimed Max as he laughed.

Justin sighed and looked at his sister. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hinting him that she was concentrating hard on staying awake. Alex's nails were digging in his skin as her grip tightened, causing Justin to wince in pain.

"Will you stop laughing and get her off?! She has a death grip on me!" exclaimed Justin.

Before Max had a chance to react, Alex went limp.

"There you go," said Justin with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Alex must _really_ fell bad about what she did to pass out," remarked Max.

"Yeah, and taking her powers away must've taken a toll on her," added Justin softly as he gently stroked her hair.

Max looked inside the sandwich shop and found their parents coming down the stairs.

"Mom and Dad!!" he exclaimed urgently.

"Run!!" yelled Justin.

He picked up Alex, carrying her bridal style, and they all ran as if their lives depended on it.

**Hi! Been a while, hasn't it? So sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I've been so busy with my part-time job! I'm working almost everyday of the week! But I'm trying to make time for my fanfics. :)**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Running to Wiztech

**At first, I wasn't planning to do a Jalex pairing because of the fact they're brother and sister. But I couldn't help myself. I love this pairing! I wish they weren't related! They would make the cutest couple! If you don't like this pairing, please do not read this story.**

**I don't own WOWP but I really wish I did!**

They ran all the way to Central, ignoring the stares people gave at the sight of Justin carrying Alex. Justin and Max both knew that the sight of two boys running with an unconscious girl in their arms would attract unwanted attention. They hid behind a couple of bushes. Justin laid Alex on the ground.

"What are we going to do? We have a passed out sister not to mention two very angry parents on our tail!" exclaimed Max.

"I know the circumstances, Max! Just let me think!" replied Justin.

"Well, think faster! We don't have much time!" yelled Max frantically.

"This whole thing is giving me a migraine," mumbled Justin, massaging his temples.

Alex stirred and let out a soft moan. Her siblings adverted their eyes toward her but she did not wake.

"I'm beginning to worry," said Justin, grasping his sister's hand.

It was not cold so his took it as a good sign.

"Yeah, me too," replied Max.

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Justin had an idea.

"Hey, let's all go to Wiztech!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Max incredulously. "Justin, this is not the time to be thinking about school!"

"No! Don't you see? Because it's _school_, it'll be last place they'll look; considering the fact that it's you and Alex," explained Justin excitedly.

"Yeah, I see where you're going with this!" exclaimed Max.

"All right, then. Off to Wiztech we go!" said Justin cheerfully.

***

About an hour later, they finally arrived at Wiztech. But something was wrong: there wasn't a soul in sight. Justin and Max looked around with Alex lying at their feet.

"Uh, is Wiztech usually this empty?" asked Max uncertainly, examining a suit of armor.

"No. Something's not right," answered Justin, finding a piece of black cloth embroidered with the Wiztech crest.

Another moan escaped Alex's lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Uuhh, my head," moaned Alex weakly.

"Alex!" exclaimed Justin, his voice echoing through the empty hallways.

He rushed to her side as Max did the same.

"Max? Justin? Where are we?" asked Alex, confused.

"Are you alright?" asked Justin, ignoring the question.

She nodded and he sighed in relief. Justin opened his arms and Alex made her way into them, embracing each other tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Alex Russo," said Justin.

Alex nodded and, once they let go, she repeated her question.

"Wiztech," answered Max.

"Why _here_ out of all places?" whined Alex.

They explained their reason and after giving it some thought, she nodded.

"Makes sense…" she said thoughtfully.

"Now we have an even bigger problem. What are we going to do about Wiztech's strange emptiness?" asked Justin in a serious tone.

"Easy. People finally realized how lame school is and left," answered Alex casually.

"_She's_ back…" muttered Justin, rolling his eyes.

But Alex flashed him one of her "innocent" smiles and Justin felt his heart accelerated. He raised a hand to his heart, questions forming in his mind. Why did his sister's smile made him feel like a teenager unaware of their own feelings for a high school crush? Justin shook off the feeling, assuming that it was just the nerves getting to him.

"Well, school _is _lame," said Max, shrugging.

"Not at Wiztech. Here, people love school and _want_ to learn," replied Justin. "Ask Alex."

"Yeah, they're all a bunch of nerds wearing geeky glasses," snickered Alex, remembering her summer at Wiztech.

Justin grimaced at her comment as Max laughed.

"Thank you, Alex, for that wonderful analysis on wizard school," said Justin sarcastically.

"You're welcome," replied Alex, winking.

Justin felt his cheeks turn red and looked away to hide it. What exactly she was doing to him, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way.

"C'mon, let's explore," said Alex, getting up on her feet.

"We should split up. We'll cover more ground," said Justin.

"Okay. I'll go with Justin while Max is on his own," decided Alex.

"Why do I have to go all by myself?" asked Max.

"Because I said so. And unless you want me to turn you into a feminine product when I get my powers back, you'd better do as I say," answered Alex.

"I'm a loner!" exclaimed Max, running into the nearest corridor.

"And how are you going to get your powers back?" asked Justin.

"No idea. But I'll find a way. In the meantime, c'mon," replied Alex.

They both entered a dark corridor, being swallowed by the unknown.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Evil lair

They walked in the glow of Justin's wand. Alex glanced at him. She sent her younger brother on his own because she wanted to be alone with her older brother. She examined him. His t-shirt fit him perfectly in all of the right places and the jeans completed the outfit perfectly. Her eyes travelled up and down his body and had to look away. Alex knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she couldn't help it. She erased Dean from her diary and replaced him with Justin. She was in love with her brother and as much as she knew it was wrong, it felt right.

Justin felt his sister's gaze upon him and he suddenly felt self-conscious. It was bizarre; the only time he felt self-conscious with a girl was with a girl with whom he had a crush on. The thought struck him hard. He couldn't be…He wouldn't be…

He glanced at Alex. Her purple t-shirt fit her snuggly and his eyes travelled to her short black skirt. She wore matching black boots. Her outfit showed off her every curve; in other words, she was perfect. Justin hated to admit it but he was in love with Alex. He mentally hit himself for doing the biggest wrong he could possibly imagine but he knew that it was right for him and, possibly, for Alex.

Bats flew out from a dark corner. Alex let out a surprised shriek and jumped into her brother's arms. Justin froze in shock at first but he wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothingly that they were just bats. Alex looked to see her brother's reassuring face. Unconsciously, they both started to lean in.

A loud _crack _interrupted them and they both looked at the floor. A big crack was forming underneath their feet and, finally, the floor gave way. They fell down to the lower level, which was darker than the previous one.

***

Alex slowly sat up and tried to find a source of light. Suddenly, light shone from under her.

"Alex, could you please get off me? I can't breathe!"

Alex looked down and realized that she was sitting on Justin. The light was coming from the tip of his wand.

"Oh, Justin! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Alex, scrambling off him, flushing.

"It's okay," said Justin, getting on his feet.

He gave Alex his hand and helped up. With the help of Justin wand, they looked around the room.

"What is this place?" asked Alex.

"It looks like a lair," answered Justin, bumping into one of the shelves.

Something toppled off of them and landed at Justin feet with a deafening _crack_. He pointed his wand at it and jumped a few feet away from it, causing Alex to laugh. It was a skull, split in two due to the fall.

"An evil lair, to be exact," corrected Justin.

"Huh, why would there be an evil lair at Wiztech?" To teach the students on how to be evil?" joked Alex.

"I don't know," replied Justin, ignoring her comment.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Alex, picking up a book. "Weird, it looks brand new."

"'Brand new'? That's impossible, everything in here's at least a couple of hundred years old," said Justin, approaching her.

"Acute observation, genius," replied Alex, handing him the book.

Justin took it.

"_Evil Spells for Dummies_. Are they serious?!" demanded Justin in disbelief.

"Well, look at it this way: at least we know our villain's an idiot," said Alex, smirking.

Justin cracked a smile and elbowed his sister playfully. Alex noticed something dangling from the book.

"Hey! There's a bookmark!" she exclaimed, pointing.

Justin opened the book and found it.

"'Disappearing spell. Can disappear over thousands of living things at once'," read Justin.

"Looks like we know how the school's been cleared out," said Alex.

"Yeah, but, who did this?" asked Justin.

Alex noticed something sparkle from the corner of her eye. She took her brother's wand and went to retrieve it. It was a pendant, ornamented with a blue sapphire the size of an egg dangling from a golden chain.

"Hey, I've seen this somewhere before," said Alex, taking it.

"Yeah, so did I," said Justin.

It dawned to them.

"Dr. Evilini!!" they exclaimed in unison.

"So she's the one behind all of this! I should've known!" exclaimed Justin, slapping himself in the forehead.

"What about Max? We have to warn him!" exclaimed Alex.

"Right. We'll find Max and then find a way to stop Evilini," said Justin.

"Not to mention that we have to _find_ Evilini," added Alex.

"Unless _she_ finds _us_ first. Let's go!" replied Justin.

Alex put the pendant in her pocket and they both sped out of the lair.

**Please review!**


	4. Return of the powers

The stairs leading out of the lair led to a dead end. Alex and Justin stared at the wall in disbelief.

"Great. _Now_ how will we get out of here?!" asked Alex, throwing her hands in the air.

"Let me think of a way out," answered Justin thoughtfully, leaning against the wall.

The wall swung open and Justin fell backward. Alex poked her head inside and found her brother flat on his back on the floor.

"Well, that worked," she said, trying not to laugh.

Justin glared at her.

As Alex stepped inside, her foot got caught in the rug and she tripped, landing on her brother.

"Oof! Alex, _please watch where you're walking_!"

"Geez, _sorry_. It was an _accident_."

Alex raised her head and they realized how close their faces were. They both quickly bounced back, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Hey, isn't this Professor Crumbs office?" remarked Justin, feeling the awkwardness fade away.  
Alex looked around and saw that he was right; she remembered being there when she came to warn him about Evilini's plan to take Justin's powers.

A glowing cabinet caught their attention.

"What's that?" asked Alex curiously.

They both cautiously approached it and Justin opened its doors. Colorful spheres glowed and floated atop wooden shelves, each with its own label underneath.

"Hey, these are people's powers! Wrong doers who got their powers confiscated!" exclaimed Justin. "There must be hundreds!"

Alex took a closer look. The center power sphere was labeled _Alex Russo_.

"Hey, that one's mine!" exclaimed Alex, reaching out for it.

Justin caught her hand.

"No, you'll be in so much trouble for it," he said warningly.

"But to be able to defeat Evilini, you're going to need all the help you can get and I can't do that without my powers!" reasoned Alex.

Justin hesitated but dropped her hand. Alex took her powers and let them hover in her hand. In a matter of seconds, her body absorbed them, causing her to glow. Alex sighed in relief as the glowing ceased.

"How does it feel?" asked Justin, smiling.

"It feels _amazing_," answered Alex, grinning.

Justin gave her a quick hug. Alex took out her wand and lit it.

"You had your wand with you the whole time?" asked Justin in amusement.

"Gotta be ready for anything," replied Alex, gesturing toward the cabinet.

"Now, why would there be a passage to an evil lair in Crumbs' office?" asked Justin.

"Don't know, don't care. I got my powers back and I'm worried about Max! Who, may I remind you, is roaming around the castle all by himself!" exclaimed Alex.

Alex's remark made them both realize that they were alone together. Despite the circumstances, they took a step closer toward each other. Alex pressed her hands on Justin's chest as Justin brushed her arm with his fingertips, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Alex slid her hands down his arms, feeling them, as Justin massaged her back gently. Alex gasped softly as he kissed the top of her head and motioned him to go lower. He kissed her forehead and she motioned him to go lower still. He kissed her cheek, causing Alex to scowl at him. Justin threw her a teasing smile and pressed his lips against hers. The glow of their wands glowed brighter in the darkness of the room, showing off their happiness. They finally separated and Alex leaned into Justin, listening to his heartbeat, as he pressed her against him.

"I love you," whispered Alex.

"I love you, too. I know it's wrong but…" whispered Justin.

"It feels so right," whispered Alex, kissing him.

"Does this mean we're going out now?" asked Justin.

Alex nodded against him.

"Also, not to break the mood or anything, but we still have to find Max," he added.

Alex took a step back. Justin took her hand in his and led her out of the office.

***

Alex and Justin wandered aimlessly around the corridors, resisting the urge to call out their brother's name so not to attract unwanted attention. They came across a hallway full of suits of armor, standing motionlessly in their path. The minute they passed by the first one, it swung its axe.

"Look out!!" yelled Justin, pulling his sister out of harm's way, the axe missing her by inches.

The armor across from it drew out its sword and swung, missing them. They looked ahead: every armor had drawn out their weapon.

"It seems we have to make a run for it," said Justin.

"And try not to get ourselves killed while we're at it," added Alex.

They sprinted forward, dodging the attacks. They quickly entered a classroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Is Wiztech always this _dangerous_?!" exclaimed Alex breathlessly.

"No, somebody jinxed those suits of armor!" panted Justin.

He noticed something trickling down Alex's arm.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

Alex looked at her arm.

"Huh. I _thought_ something scraped me," she said casually.

Justin sighed and looked for something to bandage her arm. He then realized that one of his sleeves was hanging by a thread. He stared at it in horror; the thought of them nearly losing an arm terrified him. He ripped off the sleeve and wrapped it around her arm.

"Does it hurt?" asked Justin worriedly.

Alex shrugged but winced. Justin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wanna know what else hurts? My lips," said Alex, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"How about I kiss the pain away?" suggested Justin.

Alex giggled and closed her eyes. Justin kissed her tenderly and Alex pressed herself against him, sliding her hands under his shirt, making her forget the pain. Justin slid his hands down her body, feeling her every curve…

"You do realize that you're giving me something to blackmail about, right?"

Alex and Justin sprang apart and found Max dangling upside down from the ceiling.

"_Max!_ First of all, what happened? And second, please don't tell anyone about us!" begged Alex.

"Only if you get me down. And I kindda knew it was coming anyway," replied Max.

Alex took out her wand.

"What are you doing? You don't have your powers," said Max, frowning.

Alex flicked her wand and the rope tying Max severed, causing Max to crash on the stone flooring. He gingerly got on his feet.

"She got them back…" he muttered.

"I found them in Crumbs' office and took them back," said Alex proudly.

"On another note, what happened?" asked Justin.

"Well, I was exploring just like you told me to and some freak showed up and tied me up!" answered Max.

"Who was the freak?" questioned Alex.

"That would be me."

The three of them spun around to see a dark figure coming out of the shadows.

**Who's the dark figure? Read on to find out!**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Playing with the elements

The Russo kids couldn't believe their eyes. Professor Crumbs stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glinting with pure evil.

"Headmaster Crumbs?! No way!" yelled Justin in disbelief.

"Indeed, Justin, it is I. I'm the one who emptied this castle of its people," replied Professor Crumbs calmly.

"But why?" asked Max.

"Don't you know? This castle holds powerful secrets. I learned by collecting over hundreds of people's powers, I will become the most powerful wizard ever existed!" answered Crumbs. "My collection is nearly complete, I just need one more power sphere and I believe Justin's will suffice."

Justin stepped in front of his sister, acting as a shield. He didn't need Crumbs to know that Alex took her powers back.

"But it can't be you! We found Evilini's pendant downstairs in that evil lair!" exclaimed Alex over her brother's shoulder.

"An evil lair? Cool! I wanna see!" exclaimed Max.

They stared at him.

"Fine, whatever," said Max, pouting.

Alex and Justin rolled their eyes.

"Don't you see? That was a decoy, a false lead. By the way, I need that pendant back so that I can continue on with my plan," replied Crumbs.

"What happened to the students and staff of Wiztech?" demanded Justin.

"I took their powers and vanished them. To where, I don't know," replied Crumbs.

Alex's anger reached its peak. She closed her eyes and thought hard.

The stained glass windows shattered around them, showering on Crumbs, cutting and scrapping him. Alex grabbed her brothers' hands and they made a run for it.

***

They ran all the way to the castle grounds, collapsing by the lake.

"That…was…really…stupid, Alex! Now Crumbs knows that…you got powers…back!" panted Justin, glaring at Alex.

"Don't…complain! It got us out of….there!" replied Alex, breathing hard. "Besides, he was going to…find out anyway."

"She's…right on that one," panted Max reasonably.

Justin sighed heavily and let himself fall on the ground on his back, closing his eyes. Alex slowly crawled toward him and rested her head on his chest. Justin gripped her hand. Max simply laid on the ground.

The sun was setting, giving the sky and orange and pink glow. The Russos were amazed at how quickly the day had passed as they tried to force out the massive alarm Professor Crumbs had set off in their minds. They silently listened to the waves the wind provided on the lake, soothing them as they rested.

"I wish this moment would never end," said Alex softly, her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

"This _is_ nice," said Max, sounding already half-asleep.

"I know I usually don't approve of slacking off but after the day we've just had, we deserve it," replied Justin.

"While we chill out, let's find out what we'll do about Professor Wannabe Villain, who, I might add, doesn't have a clue about what he's doing since he needs a book titled _Evil Spells for Dummies_," remarked Alex.

All three of them burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh, considering the events of the day.

Justin abruptly sat up, making Alex fall on his lap.

"Wait. Crumbs is an extremely powerful wizard. If we have to duel him, we're toast since you guys don't know any defensive spells!" pointed out Justin.

Alex gave him a mischievous smile and stood up. Ignoring the questioning gaze of her brothers, she placed herself in front of the lake, took out her wand and concentrated hard.

The water rose, forming a deadly tornado. Drops of water flew out, raining down on them.

"Cool!" exclaimed Max excitedly.

"That's great and all, but how will you do that without water?" asked Justin, impressed.

Alex's smile grew wider and she flicked her wand. The tornado was sent crashing back in the lake, sending a huge wave of water on her brothers. The wave was so strong that Justin and Max were sent a few feet away from shore.

Justin sat up, soaking wet, spitting out water.

"_Hey!_" he yelled angrily.

Max sat up as well, dripping, and shook his head like a wet dog.

"_Whoa!_ That was _awesome_!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"No, it wasn't! It was—Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex was standing in the middle of the grassy clearing, away from any source of water. She was waving her wand in a circular motion, pointing it upward. Water formed under her feet, rising upward and lifting her. It swirled around her without soaking her. Alex jumped out of it and pointed her wand at Justin. The new tornado of the watery element shot toward him and crashed upon him.

Justin spluttered and glared at his sister as Max laughed.

"C'mon, Alex! Play with the other elements!" encouraged Max, his excitement peaking.

Alex flicked her wand and hot wind appeared out of thin air, hot enough to blow dry her soaked brothers.

"_Finally!_ A spell that's finally useful!" exclaimed Justin, feeling his dry clothes.

Alex slashed her wand. Fire erupted at Justin's feet and Justin scrambled away in surprise and shock as Max hollered with laughter.

"Are you trying to get me killed, Alex?!" yelled Justin furiously.

Alex laughed and pointed her wand to the ground. Roots emerged from the ground and wrapped themselves around Justin's legs, holding him prisoner in front of the raging flames. Justin struggled to set himself free but failed miserably. Alex gave a satisfied nod and terminated the spells. The roots sank back into the ground and the fire extinguished itself, leaving no mark of its presence whatsoever.

Justin slowly calmed down as Max rolled on the ground, laughing.

"O-Okay. You made your point. You can fight," said Justin weakly.

"Let me try!" exclaimed Max, taking his wand out.

"NO!" yelled Alex and Justin in unison.

"How can you play with the elements? Only a full powered wizard can do that," remarked Justin, frowning.

Alex shrugged carelessly.

"Those are the only spells I know. You'll have to teach us some," replied Alex.

"Alright, then. Get your wands out. We have a lot of work to do," said Justin.

**OMG!!! I'm SO sorry about taking so darn long to update!!! I've just been so busy with my job and now school!! From now on, I'll try to update a lot faster!!!**

**Please review! I'm so sorry!!**


	6. Practice

They stood in a circle, created by Justin. The circle was a shield, making them invisible to anyone on the outside. Wands at the ready, they pointed them at each other.

"All right, our adversary's a very powerful wizard so we don't know what we're up against. So do exactly what I say and I'm sure we'll be fine," said Justin.

"You're just 'sure'?" asked Alex nervously.

"Wizards in training against a fully powered wizard with hundreds of years of experience. You do the math," replied Justin.

Max and Alex nodded.

"Wands at the ready!" ordered Justin fiercely.

They positioned themselves. Justin took his wand down and roamed around his siblings, checking their position.

"_Aturdir_!" yelled Justin suddenly, pointing his wand at Alex.

The spell hit Alex square in the chest, catching her by surprise, and it sent her crashing into the barrier wall. She slid to the ground and onto her knees.

"Ouch…" said Alex weakly.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call having no mercy!" exclaimed Max, shocked.

Justin turned his wand toward him.

"Uh-oh," said Max, alarmed.

"_Enviado de vuelta_!" incanted Justin.

The spell hit Max and sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away.

Alex gingerly got to her feet and pointed her wand at her older brother.

"_Congelación_!" she yelled.

But Justin was too quick: he spun around just when she shouted the spell.

"_Escudo_!" he shouted, slashing his wand through the air.

The spell bounced off him and went back to its caster. It hit Alex, freezing her to the spot. As Max started to stand, Justin turned on him.

"_Petrificar_!"

Max became petrified and fell over. Justin nodded in satisfaction, thinking about the amount of training they had to do…

"_Echar hacia atras_!"

The spell hit Justin in his back and it sent him flying into the barrier. He slid to the ground and once on the ground, he looked up. Alex had managed to unfreeze herself and attack her brother from behind.

"Where did you learn that one?" asked Justin, amazed.

"I…I don't know. It just came to me," answered Alex, surprised at her own actions.

Justin was eyeing her, his mind working furiously. Alex was slowly starting to demonstrate the signs of a fully powered wizard and he couldn't put his finger on why or how. His eyes travelled up and down her body, looking for any visible signs.

He paused at her skirt. It was torn on the side but not high enough to show a hint of underwear.

"Trying to be sexy for me, Alex?" asked Justin teasingly.

Alex looked down, slightly confused, and finally noticed her skirt.

"Oh. The glass shards for the widows must've done this," remarked Alex plainly.

She turned on Justin.

"Why, is this turning you on?" she added, smiling.

Justin grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Everything about you does," he replied.

Justin pressed his lips against Alex's, pressing himself against her as much as he could. Alex's hands went in his hair, adding pressure and depth to the kiss. Justin's hands went down her lower back, feeling the skin under her shirt.

"Um, are you guys done yet?"

Justin and Alex broke the kiss and looked around. Max was standing a few feet away from them, his back turned.

"Sorry, Max," said Justin, stepping away from Alex.

"No, it's okay. Just give me some time to get used to this," replied Max, facing them.

"Wow, Max. You're really accepting. I don't think Mom and Dad will be as cool about this as you are," said Alex gratefully.

Her words reminded them of another situation they were in.

"_Mom and Dad!_ I completely forgot about them!" exclaimed Max, slapping his forehead.

"Same here! Alex, I forgot to ask you: why _did_ you turn our parents into guinea pigs?" asked Justin.

Alex bit her lip, hesitant about telling the truth.

"I didn't mean to! It's just, I was trying to get rid of my wizard report card…And yes, I got an F on it!" she snapped at Justin, who had opened his mouth to ask the question. "In the middle of doing do, Mom and Dad were looking for me. So when they found me, I panicked and turned them into guinea pigs!"

Her brothers stared at her.

"Hilarious!" exclaimed Max.

"No, it isn't! Alex, why didn't you just show the report card? You would have been in trouble for just that instead of being in trouble for that _and_ for jinxing our parents," said Justin softly.

"I know! Quit reminding me!" cried Alex, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Justin took a step forward. Alex braced herself for his 'Look-at-what-you-did' speech but instead she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this mess," reassured Justin soothingly.

Alex nodded against his chest and pulled back, wiping her eyes.

A loud _crack_ came from above and they looked up. The barrier's ceiling was cracking, and finally, it shattered.

"Oops. I lost focus," said Justin sheepishly.

Alex and Max laughed as the barrier pieces fell upon them, glittering like thousands of crystals and disappearing before they hit the ground.

The sun was extremely low in the sky; the daylight was almost gone. The wind had slightly picked up, making the night chilly.

"Nightfall's coming. We have to find a place to sleep," said Justin.

"But where, though?" asked Alex.

"We could try the woods," said Max, gesturing toward the forest.

"Too dangerous. We'll have to settle for the school's dormitories," replied Justin.

"But Crumbs could find us!" exclaimed Alex.

"I know. But being with Crumbs is a lot safer than facing whatever's in the forest," said Justin.

"I guess you're right…" said Alex, uncertain.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Max.

"Let's just pray that we don't get caught," said Justin.

***

They quietly and safely made their way to one of the dormitories. They climbed up the stairs, exhausted. Finally, they've reached the four poster beds they've been looking for.

Max did not hesitate: the minute they walked into the room, he immediately climbed into one of the beds. Justin climbed into one of them, too, when he heard someone call his name.

"Justin."

Alex was standing at the foot of his bed. She didn't need to say a word: Justin understood.

"Get in," he said kindly, stifling a yawn.

Alex did so and cuddled up to him.

"Goodnight," whispered Justin.

"Goodnight," whispered Alex.

Not long after, they were all asleep, letting themselves be lost in their dreams.

**Please review!**


	7. Prophecy

The next day, the sun rose high in the sky, illuminating the castle with its splendor. The chirping of the birds woke Justin from his slumber. He opened his eyes and slowly sat, looking at his surroundings. The curtains of his four poster bed were closed, a crack of sunlight peering through them. At the foot of the bed, two t-shirts were laying there.

Justin eyed them carefully. He remembered taking _his_ shirt off but when did Alex take off hers? As if to answer the question, Alex stirred and woke up.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted, smiling.

"Hey. Why did you take your shirt off?" asked Justin.

"I did?"

Alex looked at the foot of the bed and under the blanket.

"Oops, I guess I did that in my sleep," she answered.

Justin sighed.

"Forget it. What's the plan for the day?" he asked.

Alex sat up and the blanket fell on her lap, revealing a black lacy bra. Justin stared, more in surprise than anything else. He knew that he probably shouldn't but he couldn't he himself.

Alex caught him red-handed, cutting her train of thoughts.

"What are _you_ looking at?" asked Alex teasingly.

Justin blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said quickly, feeling his cheeks burn.

"Well, to answer your question, I suggest we go back to Wannabe Evil's office and take a good look around to see if we can find anything that'll lead to his defeat," said Alex.

"Good idea. It'll be dangerous but it's the best thing we've got," replied Justin, nodding.

"Maybe we could use Max as bait. You know, to lure Crumbs out of his office," suggested Alex.

Justin laughed wholeheartedly.

"You've already sent him all by himself once. Don't be cruel and send him face to face with the enemy!" laughed Justin cheerfully.

"Just a suggestion," replied Alex, seemingly innocent.

The bed curtains suddenly sprang open.

"What suggestion? _Whoa!_" exclaimed Max, his eyes becoming the size of saucers before looking away.

Alex let out a small scream and quickly covered herself with the blanket. Justin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Max's head.

"Geez, Max! Knock much?!" exclaimed Alex, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"What do we have to do to get a bit of privacy around here?!" demanded Justin furiously.

"Sorry! Do you actually think I would've done that if I knew you guys were…well, you know…" replied Max, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Justin crawled to the foot of the bed and grabbed the curtains.

"We didn't do anything, thank you very much!" exclaimed Justin angrily.

He pulled the curtains closed. He turned to Alex.

"Well, that was quite an adventure on its own," said Justin, unnerved.

Alex crawled toward him and gently took his face in her hands. She tilted her head and leaned in until her lips met his. Justin gasped against her lips, surprised at her actions especially after what happened. Alex pulled away and simply looked at him. Justin took her hand and kissed it. Alex nodded and gave him a small smile. She took the two t-shirts and handed his. They put them on and opened the curtains.

Max was looking out the window.

"Uh, is it safe to look?" he asked tentatively.

Alex stifled a giggle, her shock subsided, as Justin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Max, it's safe," answered Justin, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Anyway, what's the game plan for today?" asked Max, turning around.

"We'll snoop into Crumbs' office to find some answers," answered Alex.

"Cool. Wait, I won't be used as bait, will I?"

"Of course."

"Oh, that's bunk!"

"Kidding!"

"You're cruel."

"I thank you for the compliment."

Justin shook his head as he listened to their intellectual conversation.

"Before we do anything, how about we eat first?" suggested Justin. "We didn't eat anything since lunch yesterday."

"Got that covered," said Alex.

She took her wand out and oven mitts appeared. As her brothers looked on questioningly, she put them on and, using the wand, she made a plate of brownies appear. The wand glowed red.

"Brownies for breakfast! Awesome!" exclaimed Max cheerfully.

"Get them while they're hot!" said Alex proudly.

"How many times have I told you not to bake with the wand? Give me that!" exclaimed Justin, taking the wand. "_Ow!_"

He quickly dropped it. It rolled at Alex's feet and she picked it up.

"I told you I just baked with that wand!" she retorted.

The wand cooled itself, the red glow ceasing, and she put it back in her pocket. Justin simply glared at her.

"Oh, just shut up," said Alex, taking two brownies.

She took a bite out of one and stuffed the other one in Justin's mouth. He got the hint: they ate quietly without complaint.

***

They roamed around the castle hallways, checking every corner before turning them and becoming defensive at every sound. Finally, they reached giant oak doors. Justin slowly pushed one of them open and the creaking sound it made was loud enough to wake the castle, making their hair stand on end. Justin pressed a finger to his lips and they snuck inside.

Inside was dark, hinting that the enemy was absent. They turned on the lanterns, feeling anxious. The cabinet was still there but with a lock on it this time.

"Looks like he found out," said Justin quietly.

Alex nodded. Max was playing with the many instruments found on the many wooden tables.

"Don't touch those! Some can be detectors!" hissed Justin menacingly.

Max dropped them.

Alex was exploring the desk drawers. She found an assortment of files and papers that meant nothing to her. She paused at a file that read 'Prophecy' and took it out. She read it and gasped.

"Justin! Get over here!" whispered Alex urgently, motioning him to come with harsh movements.

She gave him the sheet of paper and Justin's eyes grew wide as he scanned it.

"It's a prophecy from Helga Trelawney!" exclaimed Justin in awe.

"Who?" asked Alex, her brow rising.

"Only the most famous wizard psychic ever existed! She lived in the early nineteen hundreds and that must be when she had written this prophecy! But, it should be on a roll of parchment," said Justin, frowning.

"Maybe this'll explain things," said Alex, handing him another piece of paper.

Justin took; it was a piece of Professor Crumbs' personal journal.

_October 6__th__, 1938_

_I finally found it. The long-lost prophecy of Helga Trelawney. I have searched for it for years and I finally found it in the Cave of Lost Treasures. This prophecy will not be found by others. I will write it down and destroy the scroll of parchment. Nobody else will know its secrets._

Justin's eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he read the last sentences.

"How could he?! He destroyed a historical artifact!!" he exclaimed, scandalized.

"Who cares?! What's important is what's written in that prophecy!!" exclaimed Alex.

"What does it say?" yelled Max from the other end of the room.

"_Shhh!_" shushed Justin and Alex together.

Max scowled. Justin read aloud the prophecy:

"_In approximately a thousand years from now, two young wizards of the same blood will have the most unbreakable bond ever existed. Their love will create a special kind of spell. The spell will be so powerful that it will be able to defeat any kind of evil. But one must be a full wizard to be able to complete this pair._"

An awed silence struck them hard. Justin paled as realization found him.

"Alex…" said Justin, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry?" said Alex.

"You're a full wizard and you don't even know it," replied Justin, facing her.

"W-What do you mean?" stammered Alex.

"It's so obvious! Playing with the elements, knowing spells that you had no knowledge of, it all fits!" exclaimed Justin.

"But how?" asked Max incredulously.

"I think Crumbs nourishes those power spheres with more power in order to become more powerful," answered Justin thoughtfully. "Alex?"

Alex had taken her wand out. She pointed it at the cabinet.

"_DESTRUIR!_" yelled Alex.

The cabinet exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. Justin and Max had taken cover under the office desk.

"What have you _done_?!" shouted Justin.

The power spheres hovered on the ground before they flew out a broken window, returning to their rightful owner.

Footsteps were heard running toward the office. Alex backed away until she felt Justin's strong arms around her, tightening around her protectively.

"We're done for…" whimpered Max, terrified.

"Don't say that! You're giving power to the enemy!" whispered Alex frantically.

The door slowly opened with a loud _crack_ and they braced themselves, awaiting their fate.

**This chapter took a while to write. I had a whole bunch of ideas in my mind and I had to choose which goes into this chapter and which go into later chapters. The next chapter is already written so it'll be posted probably this weekend though I'm not making any promises.**

**Please review! Your reviews are really appreciated!**


	8. Ultimate power

The door opened completely and they gasped; if they were terrified before, it was nothing compared to now. Their parents came in and looking murderous.

"Alex Russo, Justin Russo and Max Russo!! _This_ is were you've been hiding?!" yelled Jerry furiously.

"Do you realize how _worried_ we've been?!" yelled Theresa angrily.

Their gaze fell upon Alex. Alex quivered against Justin and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alexandra Russo! Do you know how much trouble you are in?" demanded Jerry.

Alex raised a shaking arm, pointing her wand at her parents.

"I'm sorry," she choked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't you dare, young lady…!" warned Theresa, but it was too late.

"_P-Petrificar!_" incanted Alex, her tears blurring her vision and threatening to fall.

Their parents froze and fell over. They stared in horror at the result of their actions and the teenagers ran as fast as they could before the spell wore off.

***

They ran through the hallway of enchanted suits of armor. Surely enough, the armors attacked them. Alex stopped in her tracks and stuck her hands out.

"_ENVIADO DE VUELTA!!_" she screamed.

A huge wave of magic swept along the hallway, knocking everything in its path, including Justin and Max. Along with the pieces of armor, they were sent crashing into the wall.

"_Whoa!_" exclaimed Max, upside down.

Justin, lying face down, slowly propped himself on his arms, visibly shaken by the impact.

"T-That was some magic. Some _angry_ magic to be precise," he said weakly.

He raised his head and his eyes widened. Alex was glowing and her hair was flying around her by an invisible wind. Justin felt the power flowing through her and he knew that they were the wizards the prophecy was talking about.

Something moved at Justin's feet and he yanked them away in surprise. A suit of armor got to its feet and grabbed its sword. It aimed the weapon directly over Justin's heart. Justin braced himself for death…

"_ATURDIR!!_"

The spell hit the armor and it fell into pieces. Heart racing, Justin looked at Alex and gulped nervously. She glowed brighter than ever and her eyes sparkled with determination. A wind of magic was blown around her and it lifted her in the air. It created a bright light, hiding her almost completely. Her clothes melted away and were replaced by a beautiful set of wizard robes. They flowed around her and they bared her shoulders. The dark red robes hugged her body at every curve and the sleeves expanded at the end. A blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Justin knew that mark: it was the mark of the most powerful wizard to be existed, the mark that Crumbs was desperately trying to attain.

A saying came back to Justin:

_Only those whose intentions are pure can achieve full dominating power._

Justin knew that the one with pure intentions would use that power to make the world a better place and not to dominate it. He watched Alex descend back to the ground and onto her knees, the power overwhelming her. He crawled toward her and took her face in his hands. He felt and electric current course through him, starting from the tip of his fingers and ending deep inside of him. Alex looked up at his touch and Justin gently pressed his lips and hers. Another electric current passed through, bigger than the last, and it sent Justin's heart racing. Alex gasped against his lips and pulled. They both realized that Justin was glowing, too, but when he removed his hands, he no longer did.

Finally, Alex stopped glowing and seemed to have returned to normal.

"W-What happened to me?" asked Alex weakly.

"I think you just gained the ultimate power Crumbs was looking for," answered Justin.

"But why _me_? Everyone _knows_ that I'm the least responsible one when it comes to magic!" she questioned further.

"Or when it comes to anything for that matter," said Justin under his breath.

Seeing the desperate expression on her face, he gave the best answer he could muster.

"I believe magic chooses its suitor."

Alex stared at him.

"Hey, Alex? What's that thing on your forehead?" asked Max, practicing his fighting skills with a sword.

"What thing?" asked Alex, confused.

Max passed her an armor bodice. Alex checked her reflection and gasped as she felt the crescent moon with her fingertips.

"It's the mark of ultimate power. There's only one of its kind and you have it," said Justin as she opened her mouth to ask.

"I know it's completely unrelated but how long does that freezing spell you casted on Mom and Dad last?" asked Max, swinging the sword around.

The other two stared; Justin was the first to recover.

"A couple of hours since Alex is all mighty," answered Justin.

Alex glowered at him.

"You make me sound like a comic book superhero," she scoffed, unimpressed.

Her brothers laughed. Justin got to his feet and helped Alex onto hers. Footsteps were once again heard running toward them. This time, they spoke to them.

"I know you're here. Be good and stay where you are."

"No way in _hell_!" yelled Alex.

"Shush, Alex! We have to hide you! You're the one who's in the biggest danger!" exclaimed Justin.

Alex had an idea.

"Grab my hands! Both of you!" she commanded.

They obeyed.

"_Transporte!_" incanted Alex.

They disappeared with Crumbs arriving on time to see them leave.

**Well, this chapter came faster than expected. For all Selena Gomez fans, her new CD **_**Kiss and Tell**_** is now out in stores! I bought it and fell in love with it! It's so GOOD!! Her songs ROCK!! Go Selena!!**

**Please review!**


	9. Allying with the enemy

They appeared at the top of the Tower of Evil. They collapsed on the ground, worn out.

"I hate using that spell. It uses up my energy," said Alex.

"And it doesn't use ours? Whatever, it was an emergency," replied Justin.

"Uh, guys? Why do I get the feeling that we're not alone?" asked Max.

"Huh?" said Justin, confused.

"He's right. I sense a strong evil power surge that has nothing to do with the Tower. In fact, it seems frozen," said Alex, frowning at her own words.

"_Frozen_?"

Justin looked around.

"Follow it, Alex," he said.

"I'm not a dog sniffing out a trail!" she retorted but did it anyway.

She followed the magic and it led her to the elevator. She looked at it quizzically for a moment before pressing the button. A small _ding_ was sounded and the doors opened.

"Oh!" exclaimed Alex, surprised.

Her brothers came by her side and stared inside the elevator. Dr. Evilini was frozen inside a giant ice cube, a look of shock etched upon her features.

"What happened to her?!" exclaimed Justin, horrified.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," replied Alex.

She placed the palm of her hand on the ice and concentrated. The ice melted into a pool of water on the floor. Dr. Evilini fell to the ground with a dull _thud_ and the impact seemed to have awakened her. She gingerly got to her feet and her eyes widened at the sight of her former students.

"Dr. Evilini, what happened to you?" asked Justin cautiously.

Her eyes wandered from him, to Max, to Alex and back again. She paused on Alex.

"You…You have it. Thank goodness," said Dr. Evilini, reaching for the crescent moon mark.

Alex slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" ordered Alex fiercely.

Evilini was obliged to obey.

"Dr. Evilini. _What happened to you?_" repeated Justin, remaining patient.

"W-Well, I found out that Professor Crumbs has discovered Helga Trelawney's prophecy. So I invited him up to the Tower of Evil to play a game of tetherball and successfully turned him evil. I was hoping that he would include me in his plan but _my_ plan backfired when he froze me and hid me in the elevator," explained Dr. Evilini, upset.

Alex studied her carefully.

"Was there another motive?" she asked.

Evilini looked at her in surprise.

"Well? Is there?" Alex pressed on.

"Yes. I'm…in love with Headmaster Crumbs. I thought that maybe if I turned him evil, he would return my love. But I was wrong," confessed Dr. Evilini.

They stared at her in astonishment.

"Ew, _gross_!" exclaimed Max.

"Wait, you mean Crumbs _isn't_ evil? But he destroyed the original prophecy!" remarked Justin, unable to believe his ears.

"He destroyed the real prophecy so that no evil can come across it," replied Dr. Evilini.

"Well, _that_ part of the plan failed," said Alex.

Evilini's eyes travelled her body and paused at her chest. Alex shifted uncomfortably as she felt her eyes burn holes in her chest.

"You have my pendant," said Evilini.

"I do?"

Alex looked down and saw that she was right; the blue sapphire shimmered against her as it hung from her neck.

"Huh. I didn't know it was there. I remember putting it in my pocket but as you can see, I'm not wearing the same clothes," said Alex, gesturing her wizard robes.

"That pendant holds magical properties. It can reverse the effects of certain spells and it will work on Crumbs," explained Evilini, ignoring Alex's comment.

"Why should we let _you_ help us?" Justin demanded to know.

"Because I'm the only one who knows the spell," answered Evilini.

Alex thought hard. Evilini didn't seem to be bluffing but she had a hard time trusting her. She examined he surroundings. Evilini looked desperate, Justin carried an expression and mistrust and Max was, well, Max. Alex knew that involving Evilini would be regrettable but it was the best thing they had.

"All right, Evilini, we'll team up with you _but_ we don't trust you. Got that? Oh, and give up on Crumbs; just a small piece of advice," said Alex fiercely.

Evilini looked relieved; Justin looked horrified.

"Are you—" but an evil glare from Alex silenced him.

"Fabulous. Now this is what we have to do…" said Evilini as they gathered.

**Hello! Sorry that it took awhile. **_**Again**_**. TOO MUCH WORK!!!! Sigh. The good part is that they're almost all done so I'll be able to update faster. Sorry!!!!!!**


	10. Final fight

They hid in the Entrance Hall. Alex stood in the heart of it, fully exposed and made sure that her hair didn't hide her mark. The others stood in the stairs, waiting for Crumbs. Justin was fidgeting; he didn't like having Alex in clear view of danger but Evilini said that was what will attract Crumbs. Alex was radiating powerful energy that was enough to attract villains from all over. But Evilini said not to worry: Alex was powerful enough to defeat them in a single blow.

The door opened with a loud _creak_ and Crumbs appeared.

"There you are, Alex. Be a good girl and give me back your powers," he cooed.

His eyes paused at her forehead.

"You…You have it. The ultimate power that I have been yearning for…" said Crumbs.

He grabbed her wrist. Justin jumped to his feet but was yanked out of sight by Evilini and Max. Alex trembled with fright, praying that nothing would happen.

Her skin suddenly became hot and went up to the point of scorching to the touch. Crumbs let go with a yelp of pain and his hand was red from a burn that was beginning to form. Alex stared as she realized that she was the one who caused this.

"Why you little—" said Crumbs, getting ready to strike.

"_Haz de sombra_!"

A beam of light hit Crumbs and the evil energy inside of him left, evaporating in the air. Alex followed were it came from and saw that it came from the pendant Evilini was holding. The sapphire glowed brightly, nearly blinding them. It ceased, leaving them slightly dazed.

"Professor Crumbs? Are you all right?" asked Alex cautiously.

Crumbs looked at her and she was relieved to see that all the evil in his eyes was gone.

"W-What happened?" he asked, confused.

Alex opened her mouth to answer but a laugh came out that wasn't her own. They looked at the stairs and Evilini came down them, looking pleased in a very disturbing way.

"Finally, I'm the only evil one in this castle," she said, her eyes gleaming.

"_See_? There's a reason why I didn't want to work why her!!" yelled Justin.

"I said I didn't trust her, didn't I?!" yelled Alex.

"Now's not the time to bicker! We need to destroy that pendant or she'll take over this place!" exclaimed Crumbs, clearly back to his self.

"You won't stop me!" said Evilini as she ran for the exit.

"_Barrera_!" incanted Alex.

A powerful barrier appeared. Evilini tried to break it but soon realized that you could come in but you couldn't come out unless the caster said so. She spun around and shot energy at Alex.

"_Escudo_!" yelled Alex, blocking it.

It bounced back, going outside the barrier and nearly hit her brothers who scurried away.

"_Aturdir_!" yelled Alex, the magic coming out from her hands.

It hit Evilini and she crashed into the barrier. But she wasn't about to give up; she sent energy Alex's way and hit her, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Alex!" yelled Justin.

He ran down the stairs and jumped inside the barrier.

"Are you _crazy_, man?!" exclaimed Max, remaining in his hiding spot.

Justin rushed over to Alex and helped her on her feet.

"Alex! Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

Alex nodded.

"Prophecy…" she whispered.

Justin understood immediately.

"We need to aim for the pendant," he said.

Alex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with fiery passion. Justin wrapped his arms around her waist. The couple began to glow as the spell started to build itself within them. Alex broke the kiss once she felt they were ready and, while keeping an arm around him, extended her arm, palm facing Evilini. Justin did the same.

"_Mal rechazado_!" they incanted together.

Energy came out of their hands and joined together to become one. It hit the pendant and the pendant absorbed it.

"Did you really think you could defeat me with _that_?" asked Evilini, a devilish smile playing her features.

The pendant suddenly cracked and shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"NO!!" screamed Evilini angrily.

Suddenly, the students and staff of Wiztech materialized in front of them.

"We're back!" yelled a girl, ecstatic.

"All right!" yelled Hugh Normous.

"You're surrounded, Evilini. It's over," said Crumbs.

He flicked his wand and a pair of handcuffs appeared on her wrists. Two guards came out from the crowd and took her away.

"No! I won't be taken away! Crumbs, I love you!" yelled Evilini, her voice fading in the background.

Crumbs stared at her retreating form.

"I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that," he said.

The Russos nodded.

"Alex, Justin and Max. We are all so proud of you. You will receive special honors for services to the school and eternal gratitude," said Crumbs proudly.

The whole school applauded and cheered as the Russos beamed.

"Now, I assume that you want to go home," said Crumbs.

They nodded. Alex offered her hands to her brothers and they took them.

"_Transporte_!" incanted Crumbs.

They disappeared with everyone waving goodbye.

***

They reappeared on the terrace back home, stumbling slightly on the landing.

"What. A. Relief," said Alex.

"No kidding. It's good to be home," replied Justin, sighing in relief.

Max ran inside.

"Time to eat!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"_Really_, Max? We come back from a crazy adventure and all you can think about is food?" asked Justin, amused, as he and Alex followed him inside.

"Justin, it's _Max_. I believe that's self-explanatory," said Alex, sitting on the couch and motioning him to sit next to her.

Justin joined her.

"Hey, I'm not complaining; I'm just glad that things are back to normal," he said, trying to defend himself.

"We're wizards: define _normal_," said Alex, giggling slightly.

Justin smiled and kissed her.

"Hey, guys? Not while I'm eating!" exclaimed Max indignantly.

Justin and Alex laughed.

"Uh, shouldn't Mom and Dad be here?" asked Justin suddenly.

Alex shrugged.

"They still must be at the castle," she answered casually.

"They'll be back. They'll be freakin' mad but they'll be back," said Max.

"How can they be mad? We just saved Wiztech! I'm sure they'll find out about it somehow," said Alex in disbelief.

"Well, we can only hope for the best. And by the best, I mean not-being-grounded-until-Christmas," replied Justin.

Alex groaned.

"At least they'll be proud of this," said Alex, pointing at her crescent moon mark.

"That they will be. We all are," said Justin, kissing her forehead.

"Do you think I can pass this as a tattoo? You know, for school?" she asked.

Her brothers laughed.

"C'mon, let's get some rest," said Justin.

They went upstairs, talking and laughing, without caring about what will happen to them.

_**The end**_

**And here's the conclusion. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
